


Ash to Ash 塵歸塵

by kakakc



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Compliant, Gen, mentioned of Albus Dumbledore's death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: 當代最偉大的巫師墓前，有著一點亮光。





	Ash to Ash 塵歸塵

當屬於鳳凰的歌聲由遠至近傳來之時，Newt Scamander正靠坐在白色的墳前，依靠著魔杖上的一點光讀著手裡的書。

 

他來回的讀著當年Dumbledore給他的書所寫的序。

夾在有點昏黃殘破的書裡是一張來自預言家日報的剪報，上面黑白的照片裡唯一搖曳著的是一片由揚起的魔杖點綴而成的光海，眾人送別的畫面、悲壯而嚴肅，沉默一如一旁的文字。不同於麻瓜的印刷術，魔法可不會於指頭上留下油墨，Newt卻不知為何一直比較喜歡能夠留下痕跡的東西，無論是以什麼形式。

不遠處可看到立於山群間霍格華玆的剪影，一夜凝聚的霧氣於黎明時份仍環繞著湖面打轉，鳳凰的出現卻一下照亮了一切。

 

「嗨，Fawkes。」

電光火石的一刻，他抬頭朝半空中的明亮微笑，老朋友一般打招呼，並順道合上手中的書收進袍子裡。

 

在當代最偉大巫師的長眠之處等待一隻不死鳥的到來，並不是Newt做過最奇怪的事。什至可說是再自然不過的事。

 

紅色的鳥收起了鮮紅如血般的雙翼，降落在墓的另一端，爪子抓在邊緣處，猶如釘子般將自己固定在難以找到站足點的墓棺之上。牠移著步，和他相隔了一整片白色大理石。

 

「我就在想在這裡會等到你，教授不在的第一個重生日還是會想回到這裡來吧。」

他邊解說著邊繞步，並伸手撫摸了一下身旁平滑的表面，Dumbeldore的學生把它修理得很好，一絲裂痕也不見，連魔法的足跡也輕如蛛網，他輕輕一掃把上面堆積的落葉連著傷感帶走，大概還是會沾染到他的袍上，但他並不在意。

腳邊有人留下的、枯乾了的花。Newt忍不住輕唸了一個無傷大雅的咒，讓花朵回復盛開的原貌。

「教授給我寄來了信特別叮囑我有空的話在他離去後回來看看，他不太放心你，尤其在信裡提到你的重生日快到了，畢竟過去那麼多年都是他照顧著你。」

 

牠和應地叫了一聲，彷彿明瞭一般，然後開始流淚。

Newt很是驚訝，他並沒有受傷、現下也沒有什麼需要鳳凰的眼淚來治療，為何牠突然──

然後他就懂了，對方想要道謝，以其身上僅次於羽毛的珍貴之物作為禮物；忠誠的鳳凰在禮節上比所有他所知的奇獸還要莊重，而Newt認識的奇獸可多了。

因此他沒有拒絕，趕緊從袍中拿出瓶子上前，把牠的眼淚裝下。

 

當他把牠最後的一滴淚收納後、把瓶蓋好之時，還沒來得及道謝，突然身旁火焰一昇，照亮了四周。

 

白棺上猶如燃燒著最炫目的流星，他忍不住屏息。

那些星火反映在他的目光內，並紛紛落下一堆碎片。

 

當火光消失之時，黑色的灰燼堆落在白石上。餘煙輕繞。

 

Newt等待了一陣子，待溫度降下才伸出手，小心翼翼的用指尖撥動著，當兩隻手皆沾滿烏黑的顏色之時，他於灰白中找到那隻初生的紅色幼鳥。

遠處傳來校園早晨的第一響鐘聲劃破清晨的寧靜，在Newt的記憶裡猶如他沒趕上的喪鐘一般，但在這一刻他忍不住微笑，靠近掌中的雛鳥，低頭時剛好擦過對方的嘴喙，就像他的兒子還小的時候，於惡夢中醒來時他在其額上留下既是安撫也是道早安般的一吻。

 

「歡迎回到這個世界，Fawkes。」

 

2016.12.08


End file.
